What if?
by sosise
Summary: the famous effect of INUI JUICE. wonderful. idea taken from Doujinshi mamemitsu chapter 4. Awesome doujinshi. pairing : Sanada x Yukimura, Niou x Yagyuu.
1. Chapter 1

**What if**

It was a nice morning practice. The Rikkai tennis club was waiting for their usual morning practice. A crowd gathered around Renji Yanagi, the nanny of the club. Yukimura and Sanada, both came out the last from the changing room, was quite amused to see the situation.

Sanada was ready to shout out his blazing sound-speaker when Yukimura rose his hand to stop him.

"It's fine. I will see what happen here first."

Sanada clutched his hat and waited while Yukimura walked towards the centre of attention. Some members who realized Yukimura coming straight away tried to pay attention to him, tried to look innocent. Some didn't realize that the one pushed his way around them is their invincible buchou, and kept looking at the thing Renji was holding.

"What's that, Yanagi?"

Yanagi; shocked as he was; still could maintain his cool. "Oh, Seichii. You are here." most of the student was shocked and frozen on their place.

"Yes, I am here already. What is that, which can make the whole club forget their morning practice, hmm?"

"well, this is the newest version of Inui Juice."

"Ah, the famous Inui Juice."

"Yes, the one which made Genichirou couldn't leave the toilet for 3 days straight."

"Ah, that was fun. I didn't saw it since I was in the hospital. I wonder… was that really that 'awesome'?"

"I am not sure. Sadaharu sent me this yesterday for test-drive. This new version was said to have amusing effect, Seiichi. It has 80% possibility of lethal effect, but it worth the try."

"Ah, then… I will try it."

"NO!!!!" Sanada, in the speed of light, caught Yukimura's hand. "NO! You will regret it, Seichii. Trust me. It is worst than death. "

Sanada looked pale and scared. He still remembered the 3 days nightmare when he couldn't leave the toilet bowl; and apparently his grandfather saw that as an act of weakness. Sanada was then ordered to restraint himself from the toilet by doing meditation… It was the worst meditation Sanada ever had. He would not wish to have that again.

Well, who on earth can detain from 'nature's call'?

Yukimura looked sharply at him. "But I never tried this kind of thing before. It will be fun. And I heard Fujii Syusuke also have drunk this potion, wasn't he?"

"yes, he did. He have already tried 89% of juice made by Sadaharu Inui."

"and he still alive now, isn't he?" Yukimura smiled to Renji.

"Yes, the probability of Fujii Syusuke still alive is 100%."

"then, it's no problem."

"NO!" Sanada suddenly sounded hard and went against Yukimura. "Not over my dead body."

"yeah! Show her who is the boss, Sanada!" Niou shouted loudly.

Yukimura looked sharply at Niou, who already run to hide behind Yagyuu's back.

"… OK. I understand. Let's have a match. Doubles me and Yagyuu against Sanada and Niou. The winner gets the juice."

"Ah, I refuse." Yagyuu smiled stiffly. "I don't need the juice, I am fine…"

"You don't want to play doubles with me, Niou? I am sad…"

"No! I mean, yes! I am more than happy to play double with you, buchou."

"Then, it's decided! As for other member… 30 laps around the court is enough for you too fill your free time, right?" Yukimura smiled while clasping his hands together. "Na, Everyone?"

"YES!" everybody involuntarily shouted in unison. They started to run across the field. Sanada looked at Niou.

"I know what you think, but I don't want to risk Yukimura have some strange problem after drinking that poison. I want to win, you understand?"

"Yes, I understand. I don't want to risk Yagyuu cancelling our date tomorrow due to diarrhoea!"

They were determined, eyes blazing with fire. Yukimura isn't easy; well, he is practically invincible. But Sanada knew, he must save Yukimura from that death poison, no matter what. Niou, on the other hand, couldn't bring himself to choose. If he win against Yagyuu, Yagyuu might get angry and refuse to date him tomorrow. But if he lose, then he might lose his chance to attack Yagyuu tonight due to busy bottom part activity. Oh, its such a hard choice!

"I will make sure you don't drink that thing."

"my, my. Determined, are you?" Yukimura smiled while couldn't help but Sanada looked very cute. Niou, on the other hand, looked at Yagyuu and talked in sign language (the hands and body language only understood by husband and wife). It reads: _please, help me. I don't want that!_

Yagyuu nodded. _I understand. Leave that to me. _

_Oh, my hero…_

_It's fine, Juliet…_

"Have you finished claiming love to each other?" Yukimura asked coldly, "Let's get started before the bell ring."

___________________________________________________________

how to spell Fujii Syusuke's name ( is it Fuji or Fujii?)

will love review.

anybody teach me what is beta reader?


	2. Chapter 2

"the colour is amusing." Yukimura smiled and sniffed the juice. "It smells rather like garlic, don't you think?"

"Ye…yes…"

"You don't like it, Yagyuu?"

Yukimura's smile blinded him.

He knew this was coming. His hands trembled in fear. he wanted to say goodbye to his lover, but he couldn't. oh, what is his last wish? Yagyuu gulped his saliva, pinching his nose and drunk the whole solution in one big gulp. Yukimura smiled and do the same, although without pinching nose.

Niou and Sanada looked at them from the ground. They were dead tired after lost the match against Yukimura-Yagyuu (6-2). And they couldn't stop their uke s from drinking that weird purplish orange juice.

"Ng. it's taste fine by me." Yukimura smiled. "I don't think this is dangerous…"

"yes, it tasted…ok…"

And the next second, both of them fainted.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Yukimura opened his eyes. Where is he? Oh, the infirmary.

"Are you ok?"

Sanada was beside him, his face red like tomato sauce.

"What happened? You are so red. Are you feeling sick too?"

"N…No."

"Well, what happen…" And Yukimura finally understood why Sanada looked so red. Yukimura's body has changed. He could feel something added to his upper (chest) part and something was gone from his lower (groin) part. In other word, he suddenly has boobs and no 'lil bro' left.

"Ah!" he even sounded like a girl too. His voice is five pitch higher than usual. "what is this?"

"… I am not sure either. But both of you and Yagyuu changed, so I think it's Sadaharu's juice effect. The percentage is 96%." Renji smiled from behind the curtain.

"Ah? I am changing into a girl!" Yukimura asked himself. "is there any way to return back?"

"I am not sure. I will ask Sadaharu after school, because I couldn't contact him in school hours. Please understand and bear with it until school ends."

Yukimura sighed. It was his own fault that he wanted to try the juice, but he never thought everything will turn up like this.

The news had spread like bushfire.

Yukimura walked slower and clutched his jacket tighter. People from all classes were staring at him along the corridor. Sanada tried to cover him, but it failed. People keep looking, shoving their nose against the window to see the new female buchou.

He (or she?) felt awkward. She could feel her breast rubbing against the t-shirt. It hurts a bit and felt weird. She now understands why girls wear bra. And she must keep her pants by hand, otherwise it might fall down. The belt didn't help either. It was lacking a hole and couldn't be used. Sanada offered his, but Sanada's is two holes bigger than hers. The weirdest was his underpants. Something just missing and she felt like wearing two-size-bigger boxer.

"Sanada… what if I couldn't get back? What if I should stay forever as a female? Help me, I am scared!"

"I…I am ready, Yukimura."

"Ha? Ready for what?"

"I will take care of you all your life. I will make you happy. I am ready to receive you."

"STUPID!" Yukimura hits Sanada's face. But it is more like a cat slap. Sanada received it gleefully. All the people around them started to gossip. In the end of the day, the gossip has been growing into something like this: "Sanada proposed on his knee to female Yukimura while Yukimura happily received it by gently caressing Sanada's cheek." Another version: "Sanada asked Yukimura her chest size and was slapped hard on the head by the Daughter of God."

Yagyuu was still crying. Her glasses were filled with tears.

"shh… it's fine, it's fine…" Niou tried to calm her down.

"but we forgot to use condom! What if I pregnant now? We are still in high school!"

"…" Niou felt aroused and funny at the same time. Yagyuu as a woman is what he dreamt for; a tall, slim body with mature character but can make him laugh at all times. When Yagyuu fainted and taken to the infirmary by him, he never knew that they will ended up in the storage room making out for 2 hours straight. It was a whole new world for them. Niou and yagyuu are both perfect for each other; they are faithful couple and they never tried women. Well, now they have tried it (not that true for Yagyuu's condition, but oh well) and they felt like heaven.

"Yagyuu…"

"Yes?"

"… I want to have two daughters."

Yagyuu bite her own tongue. "sorry?"

"I want two daughters, one look like me and one look like you. They both will be very cute and I would like to show you guys off to everybody. I will name the big sister who look like you 'Kirara' and the little sister who looked like me 'Asuka'. Kirara is a feminine, soft and polite girl; she will be a good school counsellor in the age of 25. I am going to make sure the lucky man who'll have her is worthy. Asuka, on the other hand, will be like me; she will be a petite, playful and outgoing girl. She will have some 'boyfriends' coming over but I will make sure she gets the best out of them..."

"STOP!" Yagyuu held her hands to close Niou's working mouth. "don't say that anymore…"

"hmm? You don't like it?" Niou licked the hands which covered his mouth. Yagyuu gasped.

"I am embarrassed!" Yagyuu really adapted well to his new situation as a female. She has been releasing pheromones that make Niou's common sense packed to Alaska. And now, with her eyes full of tears and her cheek blushed due to embarrassment, how can a Niou resist this temptation?

"Yagyuu… let's do it again…"

"Beast! Pervert! Don't… ah… Niou…"

this part is censored to match the rating. Thank you for the understanding


	3. Chapter 3

Yanagi was barely opened the boy tennis club room's door when a pair of soft but determined hand seized his collar.

"Return me back, or you die."

Yukimura (female) looked at him in great fury. Yanagi gulped nervously and slowly let the hands go. His collar never looked good again after that.

"Calm down, Seiichi."

"CALM DOWN? Well, if you don't tell me the antidote, I might have changed my name to Seiira tomorrow."

"Huh?"

"Well, thanks to this potion, my family was amused and held a family meeting yesterday, on what name should I use now."

Yukimura was furious. His family wasn't bothered a bit by the fact he is changing to a girl; they even wanted to hold a celebrating banquet and his sister couldn't stop taking picture of him, saying that it will be popular in facebook. Moreover, his mother was just too happy—she kept asking Yukimura to wear dresses that was actually brought secretly in case 'something' happens. Yukimura couldn't help but think actually his mother was secretly hoping he could become a transsexual someday. His dad was worst. He kept asking Yukimura to sit on his lap and patted his hair, while smooching his face. "My lovely doll", he said.

"… well, Seiichi, it was you who wanted to drink the juice…"

"I thought it was only stomach ache; not a biologically-impossible matter like this!"

"Well, according to Sadaharu, the effect of the juice will worn off by a specific thing."

"What thing?"

"A kiss from a prince."

"Huh?"

"A kiss from a prince." Yanagi smiled. "That's what happened to Fuji Syusuke-kun."

Yukimura tilted his head. "You mean… I must search crown prince Naruhito (Japanese royal family) or something like Prince William (Britain royal family)?"

"The probability you can found someone like them available is 0.9%, so give it up." Yanagi answered. "I mean more like your 'own' prince."

"My 'OWN' prince." Yukimura sarcastically answered.

"yes, your 'OWN' prince."

"I AM A BOY! Why should I have my 'OWN' prince, huh?"

"well, technically now you are a girl, so it make sense. It always worn off that way, those curse from fairy tales." Yanagi opened his famous notebook. "according to the data almost 98% of the curses inside stories all over the world were either worn off by chance or by a kiss from a prince."

"So, a kiss from a prince can cure everything, huh? Hey, great, then we don't even need penicillin!" Yukimura laughed coldly.

"why not try? It wouldn't hurt. That's what Sadaharu suggested to me yesterday. He is reliable for something like this."

"Morning." Sanada entered the room. He looked at Yanagi and Yukimura, and while they were actually just discussing the juice, they are standing in quite intimate position. Sanada couldn't stop his anger. He straight away pulled Yukimura to his body and defended Yukimura from Yanagi.

"What are you doing, standing too close to her?"

"Sanada… it's all right, I am not…"

"Well, from this reaction, I can say that the chance Gen being your prince is 87%."

"huh?" both Yukimura and Sanada answered. "what do you mean?"

"See? You guys have connection and he is the best candidate, trust me." Yanagi smiled while patting Sanada's shoulder. "I give her problem in your hand, Genichirou."

Sanada didn't grasp the situation quite clearly but he realized that he was given the rights to Yukimura's future. He was wondering the whole last night about this. He was trying to decide whether he actually want Yukimura to return back or not. He knew that it will be an insult to Yukimura's pride to live on as a girl, but Sanada's little consciousness actually NEED him as a girl, so that he won't be awkward when asked his hand in marriage. Well, as if Yukimura will accept it anyway, but… in his dreams, Yukimura always, ALWAYS smiled at him and accepted him with his whole body and soul.

No wonder Sanada looked old; he got his puberty way earlier than other did. What kind of a healthy male junior high school student thinks that mature to marry someone?

Yanagi, being outside, smiled. He was quite quick-witted to run from the situation. He wouldn't like to face Yukimura's wrath again. But suddenly a figure touched his shoulder lightly.

"So to make me return to normal I must kiss Niou?"

Yanagi turned back and saw a lady in white—honestly, their school uniform never looked that shiny. He was radiating a shiny, rose coloured background aura. Yanagi recognized Yagyuu in the end. Yagyuu was standing in front of him with their female school uniform plus laces everywhere. And she was holding a white, laced Lolita-style umbrella. His glasses was replaced with coloured contact lenses, and he wore a faint make up, natural but eye-catching. Simply said, beautiful.

"Yagyuu-san…?"

"Yes?"

"… I am amazed."

Yanagi couldn't believe his eyes. He even must open his eyes to make himself clear. Yagyuu, the gentleman was transformed to Yagyuu, the lady in white.

"Thank you, I take that as a compliment. I will now look for Niou-kun. Thank you, Yanagi-san. Gokigenyou…"

Yagyuu tilted her head lady-like manner and left in very elegant steps.

Yanagi was astonished there, unable to move until Akaya found him and asked what happened.

Niou was inside the teacher's lounge. He got caught jumping through school fence that morning, in attempt to not late for the morning practice. That's why he is not inside this chapter. Thank you.

no offense for ANY male healthy Junior high school student in reality--come on, this is just a story, k?

anybody know who is the name of Yukimura's little sister? and what kind of family member do Yagyuu have?

thank yoU!


	4. Chapter 4

Niou passed a girl with a lacy umbrella. He couldn't care less for girls in his school. His eyes are set for Yagyuu and Yagyuu only. But he was quite tickled by the fact that high school girl nowadays are getting more and more ridiculous with their appearance. They are turning themselves to dolls; nice to see, nice to hold, but once broken, considered sold. They are beautiful; with those eye lashes as long as Harbour Bridge and small delicate body, but they felt unreal. Somehow… that girl he just passed had all the traits to be one really precious, expensive doll. But he was surprised when that particular girl suddenly grabbed his wrist, softly, while muttering, "Pardon me…"

"Ya…yagyuu???"

"yes. Good morning." Yagyuu smiled. She pulled off her umbrella and tied it together, leaving Niou waited in awe. Niou's mouth was practically hanging open while his body freeze.

"Thank you for waiting. How are you today, Niou?"

"WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU? Brainwashed by some aliens?"

"Don't be that impolite. I am Yagyuu. Well, yesterday I did have some talk with my older sister."

Niou almost straight away get it. Yagyuu's gentleman manner is created (well, more precisely: forced) by his older sister. She is one hell of a woman, absolute beauty with Yagyuu as her special treasure. Yagyuu's sister was famous as the woman gangster's leader in the block. She was a real nightmare—even the local police stayed clear from her. She wasn't a juvenile; she always knew her boundaries. But she is strict, and being raised under that kind of sister will make everybody mouldable enough to change from a gentleman to a real lady in one night.

"…well. I understand." Niou smiled. "but you are still beautiful in any outfit."

"Thank you, Niou-kun. I... have something to talk to you."

"What's that?"

"I heard from Yanagi-kun that a kiss from a prince is what I need to return to normal."

"kiss? But yesterday we did make out…"

"yes, and that's make me realized something." Yagyuu looked up Niou in his eyes, their eyes locked together. Something is strange inside Yagyuu's eyes. "You never kissed me, did you?"

"Yagyuu…?"

"Think back now, we always dis make out but never... did we ever agreeing we are going out?"

"Stop, Yagyuu!?"

"What is your feelings to me?"

Niou couldnt speak. he couldnt find the right words to say to this lady in front of him. it's not Yagyuu; yet it is Yagyuu. She is so beautiful now, but Niou choosed old Yagyuu. he couldnt say... Unfortunately, Yagyuu took his silence as an answer. she smiled bitterly.

"do you actually… have feelings for me? Or is it just my body?"

Yagyuu was dead serious right now. Her pretty face wasn't even smiling anymore.

"Listen, yagyuu… I…"

"be honest with me. Or I won't consider you as my prince anymore."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"…prince."

"yeah, a prince." Yukimura nodded. She looked at Sanada. "where do you think I can find someone like that?"

"Am I not enough?"

"Huh?"

"Am I not good enough to be your prince?"

"Sanada, what are you talking about? Stop joking!" Yukimura tried to laugh it off, but the fierce stare Sanada giving her was different from usual. Was it because she has turned into a girl? Was it because she is a girl now that Sanada wouldn't let her be the buchou giving order anymore? Or was it… real?  
"I am not joking. Am I not good enough? I have been dreaming about you since the first time I fell in love with you. I have supported you as much as I could. I felt so helpless when I saw you laying on the hospital bed due to that illness. I have been here supporting you, and I was happy when you were cured—happiest time I ever felt in my life, even happier than when we won the nationals for the first time. I am here, I am honest, and I am sincere. Wouldn't I be enough?"

"Sanada…" Yukimura was stunned by now. She couldn't help but think that Sanada was really sincere. Sanada was staring at her intensely. He put down his hat softly. He looked naked without his hat. But he is serious, very serious. He didn't look this serious when he was on the court, competing against Tezuka Kunimitsu. He wasn't even this serious when doing exams. This is the first time Yukimura have ever seen him so serious, with no hat on top of his head.

"Am I not enough?" Sanada asked in low, begging tone.

And that made her realized how long she has been looking and observing him. Yes, Yukimura recalled that every happy memory she had always have a Sanada inside it. And Yukimura have been spending time in staring at Sanada in his class. She knew she believed and depend on him so much, as friend and as a buchou to fukubuchou. She was actually teasing Sanada the day he drunk the juice—she loves to see him trying his best to protect her from the malicious effect of the juice.

Actually, she was very, very stupid not to realize that.

"Sorry. I pushed you too far. Just take it as a joke." Sanada pulled back, ready to leave Yukimura when her hands caught her wrist.

"No! Don't. leave. Sana…no, Genichirou, please… please be my prince."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Yanagi and Akaya was silent. They were sitting in front of each other inside the changing room.

"Yanagi sempai…." Akaya whined.

"What?"

"stop this…"

"why?"

"I feel… awkward."

"It's your own fault, Akaya. Who told you to make me like this?"

"I… I didn't… don't punish me like this… it's better if you tell me to play against you…"

"It's more like fun to you, isn't it? this is punishment, Akaya. So shut up and stay still, or you are going to regret this."

"But…"

"Akaya, CONSENTRATE!!!"

Akaya hold his breathe. "BUT! I don't know anymore…" he cried into his hands. In front of them was a piece of paper, an English exam. "…I hate English! I don't want to take anymore English! The exam is over, so please… let me crush someone!"

"It is the club's rule that anybody with red marks for their exams will be exempted from regular members. If you have problem, ask Seiichi."

"but you don't need to angry at me! you don't need to tutor me like this!"

"well, you are an excellent scapegoat…"

"what?"

"No, nothing." Yanagi Renji sighed. He just wanted to run away from his buchou and fukubuchou; as they are still making out in the back of the club room. He was trying his best to make Akaya busy so that his junior wouldn't realize what activity is happening at the back of the club (precisely: in the shower room).

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

thank you for the answers... and i would like your comment on Yagyuu's sister. thank you.

well do you think it is better for Marui to end up with jackal or Jirou from Hyotei?

well, since Jackal was mostly straight in most stories...


	5. Chapter 5

"… Are you finished?"

Actually it was clear that they haven't finished, but since Yukimura has passed out, they couldn't continue their previous action. Sanada, face blushed and sweaty, carried his lover out from the shower room princess-style across the room. He couldn't help but wondering whether it was real. When he was wiping Yukimura's pale body, he realized no matter what gender Yukimura is, he is still the most beautiful person for him. And he couldn't stop shaking when he was wiping Yukimura's sensitive parts, while thinking so much when wiping his own 'desire' from his fainted lover's body.

"…Please tell them we will be absent from afternoon practice today." Sanada spoke softly, making precaution for not waking up Yukimura in his hands, to Renji. Renji smiled. "Yes, I understand. I will take care of them for you."

"Thank you, Renji. I am indebted."

"Well, it's fine. Just make sure next time, no one is around. You guys almost found out by Akaya. The probability he fainted after seeing you like that is 87%. He really thinks of you as his idol."

"I will be more careful in the future."

"Have Seiichi return to normal?"

"Yes."

They smiled to each other, and Sanada carried his princess (covered in towels and jackets—he forgot that Yukimura came to school using his sister's school uniform) to the infirmary.

Sanada sighed. His dream ended. He always wishes that Yukimura is born as a girl, wearing a skirt or its kind, and doing something very mature rated. But in reality… is better. The real thing almost made him fainted from nosebleed. Sexier, softer and more sensitive. Perfect. He wouldn't be surprised if tonight he wet the pyjamas worse than usual.

"Gen…" Yukimura talked in his sleep. Sanada sighed. He is relaxed now that Yukimura is still ok. He was quite rough… Yukimura has been asking him to slow down, but as he listened to Yukimura's exquisite moan, everything flew from his mind and he started pumped too hard again.

"Sorry, Seiichi…"

Yukimura smiled, although still closed his eyes. "..tired… it's ok…" he whispered.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

On the other hand, Niou and Yagyuu were still not OK. The whole day Niou tried to run after Yagyuu, tried to make her understand. But Yagyuu always have a reason to run away from him; Yagyuu's fans (Yagyuu Fans Club—started that particular day, when students of Rikkai saw the exotic doll-like Yagyuu) helped Yagyuu by forbidding Niou from passing through them.

"Scram! I need to talk to Yagyuu!" Niou tried to push against 2 guys and 5 girls in front of him, whom separated him from Yagyuu. Yagyuu was sitting inside the class, refusing to look at him. "Let me in!!!"

"No! Don't you see Yagyuu is not willing to meet you! Don't bully her anymore!"

"Who bully her? I am her boyfriend!"

"Well, then tell us why she cried in the class this morning?" The girl asked back. She looked scary. "She was crying in math and history classes! What did you do to her, huh?"

"I didn't do anything! She was the one who dump me!"

"…dump you? are we even going out in the first place?" Yagyuu shouted back. She suddenly stood behind them and stared coldly at Niou. "I am tired of your tricks, Niou."

"I have never tricked you!!!"

"I don't want to listen to you anymore."

"Yagyuu! Listen to me!"

"No!"

"… All right. You don't want to listen? Fine. Then we are finished. I don't care anymore."

Yagyuu felt her chest stabbed. It hurts. It hurts when she heard Niou said he didn't care anymore. Niou walked back from his princess' class. Yagyuu couldn't help it. involuntarily, she ran towards Niou.

"Wait!"

"… what?"

"…" Yagyuu wouldn't ever take her words back, but she also didn't want to let Niou go. She wanted to make Niou say sorry and tell her his real feelings. She needed something…

"What? You are wasting my time!"

"…" Yagyuu gritted her teeth. She didn't know what to do.

"…Fine. I have a suggestion. Why don't we have a match? Whoever loses must listen to the winner's words and wish." Yagyuu said softly.

"…fine." Yagyuu agreed. Suddenly Niou's hand is touching her cheek. Niou was looking so sadly at her. She couldn't say anything, and they were left in silence for a dew minutes.

In the end, Niou walked away. Yagyuu looked down. All her fans were telling her it was silly. A tennis match between them is not fair, as it is now against different gender. And they all told her how hard it will be. But Yagyuu smiled and left them. She knew it herself. But she would win. She wouldn't lose. She doesn't care about her own condition now. All he wanted to do is make Yagyuu tell her his real feelings. And end everything.

She wouldn't mind searching other prince to kiss… would she?

She couldn't lie to her own feelings. Her tears came down slowly.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Niou and Yagyuu are having a tennis match! It's the match of the week!"

"Oh my! Isn't that unfair? Considering how feminine Yagyuu has become?"

"I know! I think this is so complicated! Even if Niou win, he wouldn't considered as truly win, while if he lost, he will be ridiculed as he lost against a girl!"

"well… let's just see…"

The whole court was surrounded by students watching. Renji sighed. A good thing that both their buchou and fukubuchou weren't here, otherwise it will be a disaster. He couldn't help it, it was his fault a first, bringing that Inui Juice to their school. Akaya surprised him. "Sempai, Are you sure we can let them watch here? Buchou's gonna really, really mad, you know…"

"Well, I don't really mind." Marui chirped in, while holding Jackal's hand and pulled him to go near Akaya and Renji. "They must settle their things. We better don't obstruct somebody else's love story if we don't want to die being kick by a horse."

"… where is buchou and fukubuchou?" Jackal asked.

"they are busy. Well, they will be back tomorrow. For sure." Yanagi answered.

"Guys." Niou came up. He looked serious. "Please let us have this match. I will gladly receive the punishment tomorrow. And please… don't tell buchou about Yagyuu. Just tell him I am the one who create all this mess."

"…ok. You have my word." Marui smiled and patted his shoulder. "Good luck."

The match was tense and breathe taking. Niou tried his best to be serious, but he (and almost all the other audiences) was mesmerized by the movements of Yagyuu. When she hit the ball, her shirt pulled up; leaving a hole to peek. When she ran after the ball, her long feet tempted people to smooch over it. When she jumped, her skirt (yes, she is wearing sport skirt—tennis skirt) flipped open, showing a nice, beige shorts.

Niou hold his breathe. That was tense. Now it is 5-5. Niou was still fine, but Yagyuu has shown some weary symptoms. Her face was white, her sweats were everywhere. She looked sexy, yes, but Niou couldn't help but wanted to stop her and let her rest in his arms. Niou knew Yagyuu is pushing herself too far. He was willing to fake lose. but he knows Yagyuu wouldn't believe him. Niou's concentration was distracted. The next moment was shocking. Yagyuu; for a second forgot her actual condition; lifted up her clothes to wipe her face.

Everybody could see a flat, white stomach, with lace, pink lingerie. Everybody who was fast enough held their breaths and enjoyed the show. Niou was faster. He threw his racket away and jumped over the net. The next second, he was covering Yagyuu by his own body.

"your bra…" Niou whispered between his breathe. Yagyuu was stunned, but she quickly recovered and closed her shirt.

"Tha…thank you."

"hh, hh, ...You are welcome."

Yagyuu couldn't help but blush. Niou's breath against her face is killing her. She knew she shouldn't, but she still…

"Let's end this stupid match." Niou said stiffly.

"W…what?" Yagyuu asked him. "why?"

"I admit defeat. You win. You can ask me anything. Just stop this match."

"Why? We are halfway through!"

"I don't want you to push yourself harder than this, all right?!"

Niou pulled Yagyuu into his arms. But Yagyuu pushed him back.

"… don't underestimate me." Yagyuu stared at Niou. "I am no chicken. I might be a girl but I still have my dignity. I won't lose like this." But he smiled. "I am sure I will win, anyway."

"Ha!" Niou couldn't believe his fake twin. He just couldn't take this confident. He likes the gentleman Yagyuu, after all.

The match ended by 7-5. Yagyuu wins.

They went to the net, shaking hands. Yagyuu and Niou smiled, both grasped each other's hands tightly.

"I lost. It was a fair game."

"I know. Thank you."

"So… what is your wish?"

"… kiss me now."

"…you don't want me to be honest? To tell you my real feeling?" Niou asked softly. "Wasn't that what you wanted before?"

"No. I can judge you just from the kiss."

Yagyuu smiled.

They kissed.

It wasn't like any other kiss; it was simply like their first kiss. The kiss that made Yagyuu fall for Niou. Soft, not demanding, but giving. Each side knew what the other's want and give them. Surrendering oneself perfectly in each other's hand. The kiss Niou missed from Yagyuu. A romantic kiss witnessed by almost the whole school.

Yagyuu turned back to normal.

(The whole school cheered them. Yagyuu was so red because he is still in skirt, but Niou wouldn't let him go.)

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"How was the juice?" Sadaharu Inui spoke on the phone. "wasn't it interesting?"

"yes, very." Renji chuckled. "It has a success chance of 100%."

"well, I know. That's what happen here too."

"You should call it the juice of love."

"No. it is a corny name."

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

END

This is long. Made in 1 hour. forgive me for any inconveniences.

Do Yagyuu and Niou came from a different class?

Thank you for the family information. i couldnt use it here, i realized i have made this story too long. i will use it for my next. Thank you.

can anybody please review the whole story? (as honest as possible--i know i need a beta reader. wanna be 1?) :3

PLEASE REVIEW. So that i can improve myself. thank you.


End file.
